Tres meses
by Herrera
Summary: Aquel día en que Mac recibió la petición, o más bien la orden, de reincorporarse al Ejército para una misión especial en Afganistán...


Habían sido tres meses interminables, con la angustia de pensar, ante cada suceso terrible del que llegaba noticia, que a Mac le hubiera sucedido algo. Cada día algo horroroso ocurría. Estallidos de coches bomba, terroristas suicidas que se inmolaban entre la multitud, ataques indiscriminados… Kabul no era un buen lugar en estos tiempos, no lo era.

Aquel día en que Mac recibió la petición, o más bien la orden, de reincorporarse al Ejército para una misión especial en Afganistán fue el peor de mi vida. Y también, aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido por su sentido del deber y de lealtad a su país, creo que fue uno de los peores de la vida de Mac.

Llevábamos unos meses juntos, pero nadie lo sabía aún. Estábamos pensando en hacerlo público cuando sucedió el llamamiento, por lo que decidimos esperar. Pero había algo que no iba a esperar, y Mac no lo sabía tampoco. No quise decírselo para que su angustia al dejarme no fuera aún mayor. ¿Y si nunca volvía? No quería que se sintiera culpable en el caso de que algo malo le sucediera, no quería que si moría sus últimos pensamientos fueran que les falló a la mujer que amaba y al hijo que nunca conocería.

Yo había tenido mis sospechas, y aquella misma mañana el test que había comprado en la farmacia el día anterior las había confirmado. Me sentía tan feliz… Pero antes de poder contárselo a Mac, él había recibido la carta en la que el Presidente en persona requería sus servicios. Se trataba de organizar en Kabul el primer laboratorio de la nueva policía científica de Afganistán. Nadie mejor que él, le decía, un destacado militar en sus años en los Marines, y eminente y reconocido oficial de la Policía Científica de Nueva York.

Una semana más tarde, Mac salía del país para una misión de tres meses. Yo no quería llorar, pero no pude evitarlo. ¿Y si le perdía? No podría soportarlo, no podría. Saber que iba a tener un hijo suyo por un lado me reconfortaba y por otro lado me llenaba de angustia. ¿Cómo iba a poder criarlo si él moría?

Pero los tres meses habían pasado y finalmente Mac estaba de vuelta, conmigo. Cuando ayer le vi bajar del avión militar que le traía a casa, junto a otros muchos soldados y oficiales, mi alivio fue inmediato, por fin pude respirar tranquila. Cómo había añorado su mirada sobre mí, como en ese momento me miraba, mientras se acercaba. Cómo había extrañado sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos.

Tres meses eternos sin vernos, sin tocarnos. Estaba más delgado, más moreno. Cuando estrechó el abrazo sobre mí, supe que lo había notado. Se separó un poco y me miró de nuevo. Yo sabía que había pequeños cambios. La cara más redonda, el pecho más hinchado, la cintura perdida… Sabía que la mente de CSI Mac estaba procesando la información, intentando interpretar los datos. Puso una mano sobre mi vientre y arqueó las cejas, de esa manera en que él lo hace, inclinando la cabeza

- "¿Tienes algo que contarme, o tengo que adivinarlo?"

- "Si piensas que son gases, te equivocas. Dentro de pocos meses, esto llegará hasta aquí…" y tomando su mano la separé de mí unos veinte centímetros.

Me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no me dejaba respirar. En mi oído, deslizó las palabras mágicas, las que, a pesar de todo, se había resistido a usar hasta entonces.

- "Te quiero, Stella. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…"

- "Yo también te quiero, Mac Taylor. Estás en casa, estás conmigo, con nosotros…"

Por la noche, acostados, felices y desnudos tras hacer el amor de la manera más dulce, la mano de Mac acariciaba mi cintura y se quedaba allí, protectora, en lugar de seguir, como de costumbre, su camino hacia abajo y perderse en otros lugares que tanto le gustaban. Sentía el calor de su palma sobre mi vientre, que apenas empezaba a abultarse. De hecho, sólo las cinturas de mis faldas y pantalones habían notado el gradual cambio que en pocas semanas más todos notarían.

Antes de dormirse, Mac me preguntó

- "¿Te he dicho suficientes veces que te quiero?"

- "Sí, Mac, me lo has dicho. Por fin"


End file.
